Knives for surgical procedures, including knives for ophthalmic and specialty surgery procedures have been described and many are available in the marketplace from various manufacturers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,170; 4,955,894; 6,139,559; 6,547,802; 6,554,840; 6,908,471; 7,465,310; 7,648,516; 8,080,027; D535,747. See also U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0092994.